


Moments in Between (Insert Title of a Summer Song Here)

by Nina931



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Beach Holidays, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina931/pseuds/Nina931
Summary: Komaru and Touko take a well earned holiday on Jabberwock island.





	Moments in Between (Insert Title of a Summer Song Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for danganevents fic exchange over on tumblr!

Heat haze rose from the concrete path they walked. Above, the blazing summer sun continued to suffocate the island. 

Underneath a specialty order parasol, sweating like a pig and suffering from the beginnings of what she was _definitely_ sure was heat stroke, Touko couldn’t believe what she would do for her girlfriend. This heat was worse than anything she’d ever had to experience before, including the stupid killing game!

Said girlfriend strode several paces ahead, a spring in her sandled step. Touko could see Komaru’s dazzling smile on her face whenever she turned back around to gently urge her to keep going. It was so annoying. 

And hot. 

Sighing at another, significantly less gentle urging from komaru, she forged ahead. Annoying and hot and her girlfriend. The only person in the world, apart from Byakuya-sama of course, who was allowed to be so- _so forceful!_ with her. 

They reached a stone tunnel that was only a short-lived escape from the sun before they emerged upon a rotting ruin of what was once probably a house.

Turning the corner and catching sight of the blinding turquoise of the ocean had Touko almost faint from relief. Or maybe it was just the heat stroke. Either way she fell to her knees as komaru whooped in excitement. Attempting to recover she stayed collapsed in the shade of the caved in beach house that showed them they’d reached chandler beach. 

“Oh Touko-chan, isn’t it beautiful!”

As Komaru turned around, touko was amazed once again by the picture her first and best friend made. The silhouette of her full figure against the crimson red sky, the way her shirt clung to all her curves, the lively spark in her green eyes and bright smile. She had to admit even that stupid stuck up piece of her hair was endearing. 

If any more blood rushed to her face Touko was afraid she’d pass out. Which, as well as being horrifically embarrassing and pathetic, would have Syo coming out. And she’d _already_ had her date with komaru, she didn’t get Touko’s too. 

“Touko-chan are you alright!? You don’t look too good, your face is so red..did you really get sun stroke?” Komaru’s brilliant grin turned immediately to a worried frown at Touko’s prone and flustered form. She reached out a hand to cup Touko’s cheek.

The contact seemed to electrify her, like a bolt from her trusty taser straight to her frontal lobe. Except warmer, and softer, and infinitely more lovely. She flung herself backward and screeched “I’M FINE!” straight in Komaru’s face. 

“Uhhhh’re you sure? You’re sort of all splayed out on the ground, Touko-chan.”  
She looked both concerned and bewildered. Flabbergasted even, a word touko loathed for its lack of aesthetics and romantic flourish but was perfectly apt in this scenario. 

“O-of course i’m sure, do you think im such a p-pathetic weak willed woman to just collapse of heat stroke after only a f-few kilometres in above 30 d-degree heat! Huh, Omaru!? And what a brazen u-unsolicited touch... you h-hussy!”

“Touko-chan, we’ve been going out for 4 years! Touching your face doesn't make me a hussy.” Komaru leaned over her, hands on her hips and was giving her an unimpressed look before continuing on in the same blustery tone. 

“And i would be worried about anyone, even a huge muscley guy like Nidai-san, if they just collapsed after walking so long in this heat! But i guess if you’re really fine, you'll be able to get up by yourself then.”

She hmph-ed and went to turn around. 

“W-wait!”

Grabbing onto the bag of beach supplies komaru was still carrying, Touko stopped her in her tracks.

“I…” she had to take a minute to swallow down her rising embarrassment at her outburst before continuing. “I did, maybe...collapse from the walk over...”

Komaru stayed silent as touko continued to sweat, literally and figuratively. Feeling ready to explode she spilled the rest in a rush.

“I’m sorry I c-called you a hussy... a-and yelled at you... could you help me up...:”

Touko didnt look up, perfectly fine to watch the ants sizzle on the hot concrete rather than look up at her girlfriend. Her face burned.

Her grip on the canvas of the bag was removed by strong calloused fingers. In one smooth movement she was pulled to her feet.

“touko-chan...you dont need to be so hard on yourself. Im pretty used to you being rude” A warm chuckle accompanied the words, fond and exasperated. “I was just worried, you know?” 

Touko couldnt hide any longer, even as she desperately wanted to. At komarus words she had felt the beginnings of a gross sappy expression on her face. Komaru was smiling at her gently, patient as she waited for a response. 

“...yeah, I know. I just-you’re! always flustering me..”

It was komarus turn to flush at her confession. A pretty pink spreading across her cheeks like the sky at dusk. Her mouth parted in a soft little O of surprise. Taking the initiative, half apology mostly greed, she pressed those pretty soft lips against her own. 

A sticky, salty kiss in the midday sun but the minutes they spent pressed together was worth it. 

When they broke apart and komaru laughed, light and breezy against her cheek, Touko couldnt even pretend to scowl. 

“What a brazen unsolicited touch, touko-chan...hmm, does this make you a hussy too?” komaru practically purred, a cheeky grin on her face even as she looked self conscious at her own daring. 

Touko’s heart sung, her mouth suddenly dry. She managed to squeak out, “O-oh, be quiet!” before kissing her deeply once again.


End file.
